In the current public safety communication systems, a public safety officer may need to monitor multiple talk groups simultaneously. This is accomplished by using a multi-watch radio communication device to listen to the multiple talk groups simultaneously by tuning multiple receivers to different talk groups and playing the overlapping audio streams through one or more speakers. In various multi-watch radio communication devices, the audio streams received by the multiple receivers are combined and played through a single speaker. Alternatively, the audio streams from different talk groups are played on different speakers. For example, the audio from the first talk group is played on a left speaker of the radio communication device and the audio from the second talk group is played on a right speaker of the radio communication device or the audio from the first talk group is played on an earpiece and the audio from the second talk group is played on a speaker, etc. While routing the audio streams from the first talk group and the second talk group over physically separate combinations of speakers and earpieces may provide some benefit in comprehending overlapping calls, the public safety officers may experience reduced comprehension and potentially miss critical information when the audio streams received simultaneously from the multiple talk groups overlap in time.
Thus, there is a need to have a mechanism for radio communication devices with multi-watch receivers to detect overlapping calls and replay the audio streams containing critical information.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.